


Control

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Bill Knows Best [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Twincest, bot!Tom, controlfreak!Bill, water sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd said it before, but every time he thought he could do it when he didn't have the intense need bearing down on him. Then when it happened, the paddle seemed more inviting. It was vicious cycle. He had to break it some day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> The type of water sport that is used in this story is called Omorashi. It actually is quite different than the typical water sport of "golden showers." In BDSM settings such as these, the pleasure comes from controlling someone else's urination, knowing you have CONTROL over them :)

The party was one of the best that Tom had never been to – or rather it should have been. There were plenty of hot chicks in tiny dresses, a bar tender that was quick and efficient, and good music that throbbed across the room. All of his friends were there, and they were celebrating – only Tom could not concentrate on any of this.

He sat on a white, L-shaped couch in the corner of the room, his body stiff except for the jostling of his knee as he desperately tried to control himself. His fingers either gripped the couch or he picked mercilessly at his typically flawless nails. He had gotten over the antsy motions of rocking and squeezing his legs together about an hour ago. Now, it was just a dull throb, an aching sensation that felt as if he were going to explode if he moved an inch.

He had hardly talked to anyone. He felt if he did, they would hear the tremor in his voice, and know exactly what was going on. He could hardly lift his head and make eye contact because he was sure they would sense the humiliation in his eyes.

Georg and Gustav had given up trying to get him out on the floor awhile ago, back when the need had been at its sharpest. He had practically snapped at them, sent them packing. He felt badly for being short with his band mates, but goddamnit, he couldn't help it.

Tom was concentrating very hard when he felt cool fingertips on the back of his perspiring neck. He jerked and nearly grabbed himself before he remembered that he was in public and he would have to control himself by sheer willpower.

Bill rounded the couch and Tom looked away, hardly able to bear the sight of his brother right now. Bill eased closer to him until their thighs were brushing. They always sat this close to each other and no one would notice now as Bill murmured to him, “How are you doing?”

Tom let out a tense breath through his nostrils, not even sure he could speak right now. “Fucking horrible.” He forced out at last.

“You're okay.” Bill assured him, despite the fact that he had asked Tom in the first place.

“You don't even know.” Tom snapped back, leaning over and placing his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands.

“You can do this.” Bill said softly, reaching over to rub his back.

Tom wanted to jerk away from the soft touch, but as much as he was hating Bill for doing this right now, he couldn't deny that his touch calmed him. He took in a deep breath and let it out. There was fine line between relaxing and still controlling his body and he thought he might be walking that tight rope right now. He felt like he was teetering, ready to fall. God, he really didn't want to do this right now; he would be so beyond humiliated...

“Bill, please,” He said in a low tone, through clenched teeth.

“Shh.” Bill patted his back again.

Tom breathed out again, but the sudden urge attacked him again and he let out a tiny moaning sound, his body almost doubling over as he tried to fight it. “I can't...” He whined, sounding pathetic even in his own ears. He felt like he was on the edge, however, the edge to which Bill had pushed him. He didn't know how much longer he could do this.

“Its only a little while longer.” Bill told him a calm tone.

“No, no, its not.” Tom panted out, desperate. He glanced over at Bill, nearly loathing his beautiful twin for what he was doing to him right now, hating himself for allowing it to happen so easily.

Bill looked over at him, his dark brown eyes meeting Tom's honey ones in the dimness of the party. “You know the alternative.” He said in a hushed but firm tone.

Tom wanted to cry, really just wanted to fucking break down. He looked away, rocking a little, fighting tears that throbbed in his eyes, “Please, you have to let me...” His voice trailed off and bit down hard on his lower lip, telling himself to just stop fucking pleading and crying.

Bill let out a sigh. “This is an exercise in control, Tom, not in begging.”

His harsh words just made Tom even more distraught and he felt his face twisting up. God, he couldn't do this in public. He dragged his hands over his face, breathing hard and trying to push back the offending emotion.

“Do you want the reward or not, Tom?” Bill asked, as if it were that simple.

“I do.” Tom whispered, “I just... I can't...”

Bill make a disappointed sound in his throat, “If I let you now, you know I'll just have to punish you when we get back to the hotel.”

Tom knew this already, but hearing Bill say it was like a condemnation. His throat was choked up and he felt like he was going to slip up and lose control of himself at any moment. The need kept coming in surging waves, backing off, then rising up again, stronger than before. He didn't know how much longer he could do this for, no matter how much control Bill thought he had.

He really didn't want to break down but he had never made it through this before. He always ended up begging Bill to let him, and then taking the punishment later. The fact that Bill kept extending the amount of time didn't help him either. He could've gotten his reward long ago if Bill had kept it at the original amount of time. Tom was beginning to think that there was no reward – Bill just liked pushing him to his limit until he literally couldn't take it anymore.

“Tom, do you hear me?” Bill asked.

“Mm.” Tom managed to make an affirmative sound.

“Its your choice, like always.” Bill said.

Tom nodded again and wiped his hands over his face to chase away lingering tears. He stared down at the floor, his vision blurry still. He moaned as another wave assaulted him. He bent over further, hiding the fact that his hand was clenched over his crotch in his a death grip, his thighs squeezing together so hard they were almost crossed.

“I can't...” Tom cried, trying to keep his voice down. He didn't want everyone to see this.

“Are you certain?” Bill asked, sounding disappointed in him.

Tom tried to hold back for another moment, but he just couldn't. “Yes.” He nodded quickly.

“Okay,” Bill said, shaking his head, “Let's go.”

Tom awkwardly stood from his seat, practically waddling after Bill towards the back of the room. Bill went into the bathrooms first, doing a quick check, before he allowed Tom in after him. He locked the door behind them and Tom rushed to the first urinal he saw. Bill followed much more calmly and came to stand next to him, his long, slim fingers pushing Tom's fumbling ones away to unzip his jeans. He deftly guided Tom's dick out of his boxers and Tom let out a moan as he relieved himself. He practically collapsed against the wall, his body feeling weak after so many hours. He didn't even want to look at the clock to know how long it had been.

“There we go.” Bill murmured softly, reaching up to stroke one of Tom's braids back. His hand stayed with Tom's cock as they stood there for the long moments that it took for Tom's body to release all of the built up urine. Finally, the stream turned into a trickle, then the trickle into nothing.

Tom's body immediately felt better, but the dread quickly replaced his urgent need. He had simply traded one thing for another and he wanted to cry all over again thinking about what would happen later on.

He straightened slowly, pulling his clothes back together quietly. He kept his head down, embarrassed now that he hadn't been able to complete the exercise.

Bill was silent as well, going to the sink and washing his hands quickly before spinning on his heel and heading towards the door. His heart sinking, Tom quickly followed Bill's actions, and trailed after him back into the party.

They returned to the couch and Tom sank back down, staring dejectedly at the floor. He had failed – again. Bill was going to have to punish him – again.

A few more people attempted to talk to the twins but neither of them particularly felt like talking. Tom remained quiet and sullen, Bill brooding and aloof.

After what seemed like hours of pointless chatter and drinking, Bill told Tom it was time to leave. Tom had been waiting for the party to be over, but now, he felt like he might want to stay just a while longer to put off his punishment.

“Tom, let's go.” Bill said, firmly when Tom didn't move from the couch immediately. Tom sighed and dragged himself up. “Hey,” Bill snapped, stepping close to him so that he could speak in a low, commanding tone, “I don't know what that attitude is for, but its completely uncalled for.”  
Tom swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, “Sorry.” He murmured.

“Come with me.” Bill ordered and Tom followed, still staring downwards. He kept his eyes on Bill's Rick Owens, trailing after him until they got outside.

Everyone else was also outside and Tom dreaded the ride back to the hotel with everyone in the company van. They remained quiet as they drove. Georg and Gustav were a little drunk, being loud and rambunctious in the back seat, play fighting and causing a ruckus. Bill flicked an irritated gaze back at them, but neither of them noticed. Tom was just glad they weren't paying attention to him.

When they reached the hotel, Tom could hardly wait for the security to get out first, holding the door for them and making sure they didn't trip out of the van. They walked inside the hotel with Georg and Gustav and security and Tom could practically feel the tension radiating off of Bill the closer they got to their rooms. Tom's stomach was beginning to swirl, a mixture of dread and anticipation.

As they reached their floor, the G's parted ways, still laughing loudly and obnoxiously. Bill ignored them and headed straight towards his room. Tom followed weakly, his stomach doing flips as Bill swiped his card and they stepped inside. It was cool inside the room, feeling almost freezing against Tom's overheated, perspiring skin.

Bill shut the door behind him and Tom swallowed hard. He felt like he was breathing too heavily, his heart racing too hard. They had done this so many times and it never failed to make him nervous and scared.

“Okay,” Bill said softly, “You know what to do.”

Tom swallowed once more, although his throat felt absolutely dry. He stepped towards the bed and slowly began to take his clothes off. Bill watched him from the door, his arms crossed, as Tom slid out of his hoodie and then his shirt. Even that much naked skin against Bill's heated gaze made him want to whimper. He knew that Bill could beat and bruise it all, and the thought made a sheen of goosebumps cross his flesh.

He paused, going even slower as he reached his jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly, but their their bagginess allowed them to slide right down his thighs and pool at his feet. He could feel Bill eyes burning into his naked thighs, eating up the sight of his ass barely clothed. He closed his eyes, tried to reign in the desperate pounding of his heart, the swirling of his stomach.

“Take off your boxers, Tom.” Bill said in a soft, but commanding tone from across the room. “I want your ass bare for this.”

Tom bit down on his lower lip, holding back a whine. His stomach lurched hard and he found his hands almost shaking as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. He felt heat flood his face as Bill's gaze raked over his ass.

“Good, now on the bed on your face.” Bill said, breaking away from his stance by the door and going to his suitcase. He always kept the paddle with him when they traveled, even if it were just a short trip for an awards show.

Tom lowered himself to the bed, hiding his face in the mattress as Bill came back to the bed. He laid the paddle down on the edge and stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in clinging black, boxers briefs. Tom could hardly look at him – the clashing emotions of desire and dread were almost too much to handle.

Bill settled to the edge of the bed, taking up the paddle again. He placed his hand on Tom's back, saying softly, “I want you to understand that this was entirely you choice.”

Tom nodded in a quick, short motion against the bed. He wished Bill would just get it done and over with.

“Good.” Bill murmured and his hand pressed harder on Tom's back, holding him down. Tom bit his lip, bracing himself because he knew it was coming.

The sound of the paddle against his flesh cracked across the room, and Tom gasped out a cry, clenching the bedsheets in his hands. It hurt so fucking bad, it stole all his breath away.

He didn't know what would've been worse – being humiliated by wetting himself or being humiliated by being spanked. As always, he thought he should've tried to hold on longer.

Bill smacked the paddle down again and Tom jerked on the bed, muffling a cry against the sheets. He knew his ass would be flushed already from the paddle; the pain singing though him was testament of it.

The paddle sliced through the air, making a whooshing sound before it cracked against his skin again, hard. Tom whimpered against the sheets, his whole body taut. It hurt so bad and he wanted it to stop, but he couldn't tell Bill no. He had chosen to break down at the party, and he had chosen to take the spanking instead. Now, he had to lay here until Bill decided he had, had enough.

He could hear Bill panting quietly already as he cocked his arm back again, before laying out another spanking on Tom's smarting, aching buttocks. The very sound of it made Tom want to cry out in agony but he kept his mouth against the sheets, masking every moan.

Bill began to strike him faster, hitting him in almost a rhythm now. Smack, smack, smack, over and over again until Tom felt tears burning in his eyes and he was bucking with each strike, trying desperately to stay still while his body fought against the pain.

“Bill, please!” He burst out at last, his voice ragged.

Bill paused, “Do you think that's enough?”

“Yes, please, I'll do it next time, I will!” Tom bargained. He'd said it before, but every time he thought he could do it when he didn't have the intense need bearing down on him. Then when it happened, the paddle seemed more inviting. It was vicious cycle. He had to break it someday. He had to hold it long enough to make Bill happy or else he would just keep getting his ass beat.

“Okay,” Bill said, shifting off the bed.

Tom sat up slowly, his eyes red and shimmering, his ass aching. Bill stood in front of him, still dressed in those damning boxer briefs, his hard cock straining against the material. He gazed down at Tom for a moment and Tom licked his lips and lowered his head. When Bill took his cock out, he went easily, parting his mouth as the hot, hard flesh slid inside. Bill sighed softly, his hand at Tom's head, guiding his mouth in long sucks over his hard, leaking dick. He did it for a long time, pushing his cock in slow, shallows pulses, or long, hard thrusts, keeping himself on the edge for a good long time before he exploded across Tom's tongue, shuddering and barely staying on his feet.

He pulled out and Tom looked up at him hopefully. His own cock was giving a needy throb and he desperately wanted Bill to show him mercy. Bill, however, glanced down his body, his brow flicking upwards, “If you want a climax, you're going to touch yourself for me right now.”

“Bill,” Tom whined, pleading.

“No,” Bill shook his head, his brows furrowing, “You do not deserve a reward. This is what I wanted for you today, and you didn't do it.”  
Tom looked down at the floor, wanting to cry. He knew that Bill was right, but goddamnnit, couldn't he have some mercy?

“I'm sorry.” He whispered.

“I don't want to hear that.” Bill said, but his voice was softer than before. He grabbed Tom's chin, lifting his wet gaze his only firm one, “I want to hear I'm going to do better next time.”

Tom nodded, biting his quivering lower lip. “Yes, sir.” He whispered in a thin tone.

“Good.” Bill said quietly, reaching up his thumb to dash away a tear from his cheek, “Now, either you're going to do as your told or go to bed.”

Tom hesitated, not sure whether he really wanted an orgasm now or not if Bill wasn't going to do it. He sighed at last, “Go to bed.” He murmured.

“Okay,” Bill shrugged, “that's your decision.”

Tom nodded, and stood from the bed. He put his clothes back on slowly while Bill moved around the room, preparing for bed. As Tom was about to leave, Bill stepped out of the bathroom, “And, Tom,” He said, drawing his attention, “I want you back over here tomorrow morning.”

Tom felt his stomach drop and he just nodded, saying weakly, “Yes, sir.”

He went to his own room and fell into bed, exhausted and still throbbing with remnants of pain from the spanking. He tossed and turn for an hour before suddenly dropping off into sleep. He didn't wake again until the next morning, remembering what Bill had said. He moaned and stayed in bed for another few minutes before dragging himself up. He walked slowly to Bill's room, his stomach already churning at the thought of another day of torture.

He knocked quickly on Bill's door and a moment later, it opened. Bill was already halfway dressed for the day, but his hair and makeup still needed done. He let him in and Bill went back to the bathroom. Tom followed slowly, biting at his lip as he hovered in the doorway.

“Go now and that's the last time today.” Bill said, raising his mascara wand.

“Bill...” Tom whispered, his voice close to a whine, although he knew he shouldn't be arguing.

Bill cut him a disapproving gaze via the mirror and Tom pursed his lips before whispering, “Yes, sir.” He went slowly to Bill's toilet.

“Pants all the way down.” Bill ordered softly, his concentration half on Tom, half on his makeup.

Tom's stomach did a quick flip and he had to fight an erection that wanted to grow despite the circumstances. He couldn't help it when Bill said things like that, when he knew he would be watching him the whole time.

Tom slowly pulled his sweatpants and boxers all the way down, watching Bill's lashes flutter, his nostrils flare. He was still leaned towards the mirror with the mascara wand raised, but he was watching Tom in the reflection, his eyes burning.

Tom looked away, trying to locate his need to relieve himself around the desire suddenly flaming in his groin. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes, willing himself not to become hard. He knew what was coming after this, and it wouldn't benefit him at all to become aroused right now.

“Do you want to touch it now for me?” Bill asked, his voice soft and breathy.

Tom squeezed his eyes shut, before cracking them open a little to gaze down at his cock. It was already past half mast and he knew he wouldn't be able to go like this anyways. “Yes,” He whimpered.

“Do it.” Bill commanded, sounding exhilarated.

Tom bit down on his lower lip, squelching a moan as he leaned heavily on the counter and grabbed his cock with the other hand. The firm grip immediately sent him soaring. He hadn't come at all yesterday, and the need was heavy in his stomach.

Bill turned from the mirror, the mascara tube and wand still clutched in his fingers as he watched Tom begin to jack himself in quick, purposeful motions.

Tom pressed his eyes shut, his breathing coming heavily as he rubbed his hand up and down, quickly creating a friction. His flesh screamed in reaction, the desire quickly flooding towards his fingertips as if they were magnets.

His knees locked and he trembled as he waited for the climax to crush him. With Bill watching him, knowing what he would have to do after this, he felt caught between desire and humiliation. The pleasure came slowly and his flesh began to burn. He rubbed his thumb up over the tip, finding pre-cum and smearing it over himself.

He felt Bill come up behind him and whimpered as Bill's hands settled on his waist, his long fingers stroking over his sides, down the curve of his hip, “Rub it, baby,” He whispered in his ear, “I wanna see you come hard.”

Tom bit down on his lower lip, moans spilling past his tightly clenched jaw as the desire skyrocketed with Bill's voice in his ear. He pulled even more insistently at his cock, moaning and panting until at last, he came, his cock spraying cum everywhere. His body clenched, going into spasms as the pleasure rocked him, long and hard. Bill's hands at his sides kept him grounded or else he would've become dizzy and fallen to the ground. Instead, he swayed against the counter for a few minutes, breathing hard and trying to regain his strength.

At last, Bill kissed his shoulder and murmured, “That was good, now do as your told.”

Tom heaved in a breath, finding his body much more relaxed now, and eager to relieve itself. Bill stayed next to him, his hands caressing over his back and side as he watched Tom. When he was done, he moved away and resumed applying his makeup calmly.

Tom nearly ran from the bathroom, his face burning. Bill's ability to humiliate and gratify him would never cease to shock him.

 

~

 

Tom refused to drink hardly any liquids. There was a long day of interviews and promotion ahead of them and he could not be distracted by anything, although that was sure that was what Bill wanted.

He made it through the beginning of the day fairly well. He was used to ignoring minor urges when they were busy – sleeping, eating, drinking... going to the bathroom... He was proud of himself, casting Bill a few rebellious glances when he wasn't looking.

It was almost six o' clock in the evening and they were in the middle of an interview when it suddenly hit him. The discomfort suddenly swelled inside him and bit his lip hard, sure that his face had suddenly become as red as fucking Christmas lights. He looked down, squirming in his seat. He tried to get over the newest urge and push it to the back of his mind. He knew that he could do it, but with Bill's rewards and penalties in mind, he couldn't quite do it.

He felt a little panicked as he glanced up and noticed Bill's eyes darting over to him from beneath mascaraed eyelashes. Their dark brown depths were going dark with a desire that Tom knew so well, the nostrils of his rounded nose flaring. Tom could see his thin chest rise and fall sharply and he shifted, daintily crossing his legs.

Their eyes met and Tom wanted to shrink down in the seat and simply die. He yanked his gaze from Bill's and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, staring at the floor.

There was a dead pause in the interview where Bill didn't seem to hear the question, and the interviewer awkwardly repeated herself.

“Oh, yes,” Bill started, jarring himself back into the interview. He plastered on a smile that Tom knew was very fake and answered her question in a cheerful tone. Tom wanted to throw up.

The rest of the interview felt stilted and while Tom managed to push back the burgeoning need, it throbbed at the back of his mind.

When they got out of the interview, Tom could hardly walk down the hallway and out to the car. He managed to get into the company van and Bill slid in beside him. Tom stared hard at the grey pattern of the seat in front of him and kept his legs squeezed together.

In the seat behind them, Georg and Gustav were sharing a pair of earbuds, talking about the song they were listening.

Bill leaned in closer to him, his hand shifting discreetly to Tom's leg. He squeezed his thigh softly, murmuring, “Are you okay?”

“Fuck off.” Tom managed, crossing his arms over his middle and rocking a little.

Bill's brow rose, “Is that a way to talk to me?” His voice was low and Tom knew he was treading on dangerous ground.

“No.” He whispered, pressing his eyes shut and trying to push down the need and the distress welling inside him.

Bill slid his hand away from his leg and laid his arm over the back of the seat so that he could lean in closer and whisper in Tom's ear, “If I hear attitude from you one more time, I will take you over my knee when we get back to the hotel. I will scrap today's challenge and we can start over tomorrow, do you understand?”  
Tom nodded, wanting to cry. He could feel hot tears pressing at the backs of his eyes and he squeezed them shut, trying to breathe steadily.

“Was that a yes, sir?”

Tom nodded, managed to whisper, “Yes, sir.”

Bill withdrew his arm and sat back in the seat, looking straight ahead.

Tom lowered his head with a soft moan, but was relieved that Bill's threats had made the urge back off a little. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on breathing, counting each exhale – a calming technique that Bill had taught him early on.

He was getting into some high digits by the time they returned. They parked the van and Saki got out first, opening the door for them. Bill slid out of the van, ducking his head as he stepped out.

Tom began to move and it seemed as if everything inside him seemed to shift, rushing towards the closest exit point. He hunched over suddenly, clenching all of his muscles as he wormed his hand underneath him to grab himself. He was biting his lip so hard that he almost tasted blood, but he couldn't move.

“Tom... Tom?” Bill's voice broke through his wall of panic, but he couldn't get up.

“Are you all right, Tom?” Saki asked next.

“Mmm.” Tom managed, but he couldn't make himself sit up.

He could feel Gustav and Georg staring at him from the back seat and he wanted to die. He was sure his face was on fire and he wanted to get out of the car and do something stupid and drastic like hitting Bill.

“Boys, come on.” Saki said to Georg and Gustav.

They clambered out and Bill got back in, sitting sideways in the seat so that he was blocking everyone else's view. He rubbed a hand over Tom's back, leaning down to murmur in his ear, “You're fine, Tom. Just take a few breaths. You'll be okay.”  
Tom nodded, but he could feel tears swelling in his eyes.

“Is he all right, Bill?” Saki asked.

“Yeah, I think he's just got a little motion sickness.” Bill lied smoothly, rubbing his back once more.

Tom breathed in and out like Bill told him, slowly pushing back the overwhelming need. Slowly, he sat up, his body still tense.

“Okay, can you get in there?” Bill asked.

Tom nodded, not trusting his voice. He climbed out slowly after Bill and they all walked to the elevator. When they got inside, Tom leaned against the side elevator and concentrated on controlling himself.

It seemed like a mile long trek getting up to the hotel rooms and when they got there, Bill nudged him, “My room.” He whispered.

Tom nodded and quickly followed him. Once they were inside, Tom began, “Bill, please.”

Bill sighed, dropping his bag to the floor and sitting at the edge of the bed to pull his boots off. “This is where you got to last time, Tom.”

“But... But...” Tom sputtered, “In the van... that was... wasn't that?”

“You did good, okay?” Bill said, lifting his eyes to him.

“But what? It's not good enough?” Tom asked, throwing out his hands.

“Excuse me, what did I say about attitude?” Bill demanded, arching a brow.

Tom swallowed hard and lowered his head, “I'm sorry.”

“Do you want to drop your pants right here?” Bill asked, obviously peeved that he was challenging him for the second time within one hour.

“No,” Tom whispered, shaking his head. He didn't want that. He just wanted to be good enough to please Bill.

“Good, because I will make you do it and I will make you continue with the challenge the entire time.” Bill threatened, his eyes sparking.

Tom shook his head once more, his eyes on the ground, welling with tears. “I'm sorry, Bill.”

He heard Bill sigh and stand from the bed. He went back to where Tom was standing and cupped his face in his hands, tilting his eyes up to Bill's. Tom blinked quickly, trying to dispel the emotion.

“You're doing good, okay?” Bill said, wiping his cheeks with his thumbs. “I'll make a deal with you, all right?”

Tom nodded, sniffing, “Okay.”

“One more hour. I don't want to hear anything from you. No whining, no complaining, no attitude.” Bill stipulated. Tom nodded once more and Bill nodded back, “Okay.”

One more hour. He could do it.

 

~

 

One more hour seemed a lot longer than Tom had originally thought. He watched the clock, pacing back and forth around the room, sitting down on the bed and rocking before getting up again.

Bill disappeared to the shower for twenty minutes, returning with a sweet smell from his body wash. He had his long, black and white dreadlocks tied back in a thick bun, and a few strands of the top layer of his hair were hanging around his face. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt that had seen so much use that it was practically see-through.

Tom bit his lip and tried not to think about how delectable Bill was looking, even in his pajamas. Tom knew it was far from bedtime, but after the day was done and Bill had shown off all his outrageous outfits, he liked to dress in something for more comfortable for the rest of the night. All Tom could think was that it would be far easier to remove than skinny jeans and tight shirts and jackets that had tiny, complicated buttons and layers.

Bill sat back on the bed, and flicked the TV on to a low volume. He gazed over his phone before setting it aside, and patting the bed, “Come here.”

Tom bit his lower lip and awkwardly maneuvered onto the bed. Bill pulled him closer and sank back on the bed.

Tom wanted to resist. He wasn't in the mood for cuddling.

“Half an hour.” Bill said calmly and quietly, “You're doing good.”

Tom sighed out and pressed his forehead against Bill's chest. His skin was warm beneath the thin veneer of his shirt and Tom wanted more than anything for half an hour to be over in the next blink of his eye.

He curled up and tried to forget about the need burning in his lower stomach. The more he tried to forget, however, the worse it became. Soon, he was biting his lip and squirming. It was so bad it almost hurt and Tom wanted to bolt to the bathroom at this very instant.

“Tom?” Bill lifted his head, sensing his twin's distress. “Are you okay, baby?” He asked, drawing his hand over Tom's cheek and beneath his chin.

“I can't.” Tom rasped. He loathed saying those words. He hated it with all his being, but they spilled from his lips without his consent.

Bill's brow tilted together in that look of disappointment that Tom knew so well. “Tom...” He began, his tone laced with the same disapproval.

“Bill, please!” Tom cried, sitting up on the bed, and tearing away from Bill's soft grasp.

“Tom, calm down.” Bill ordered, sitting up.

“I can't.” Tom moaned, going to the edge of the bed and leaning over with his face in his hands.

Bill sighed and moved to the edge of the bed with him before going to his knees on the floor in front of him. “Tom, look at me.” He said, taking his hands in his own long, soft ones.

Tom lifted his eyes, his vision hazy. Bill met his gaze, determinedly, “I want you to trust me, do you understand?” He asked.

“I know.” Tom whispered.

“No,” Bill shook his head, “You're still saying you can't. You can because I'm telling you that you can.”

“But...” Tom whimpered, close to blubbering and bawling like a baby.

“No, stop that.” Bill said, lifting a hand and pressing one finger to his lips, “Stop talking and listen to me.”

Tom nodded, swallowing hard.

“I want you do this because I'm telling you that you can. Every time we do this, you freak out and starting saying that you can't. Now, look at the clock,” Bill said, turning on his haunches to point at the clock, “You've got fifteen more minutes and you're going to do it, okay?”

Tom nodded, biting his lip and trying to get a hold of himself.

“Good. Now I want you to sit here and I don't want to hear anything else about this. I already said that I wouldn't tolerate that.”

Tom nodded again, but continued to stare at the floor.

Great. Now he had gotten himself into timeout until the fifteen minutes were up.

Bill stood up and paced away. He picked up his phone and played with it for the next few minutes but Tom could see he was just as anxious as Tom was. Tom stayed at the edge of the bed, watching Bill go back and forth. His eyes caught on the way Bill's tiny ass moved beneath the loose sweatpants, how he could barely seen the outline of Bill's tattoos and nipples through the thin shirt. He watched Bill's hands move, those slim, delicate fingers, and long palms... those hands...

Tom pressed his eyes shut for a second before opening them and staring at the floor. His heart was knocking in his chest, beating out an anxious, excited rhythm. He was so close...

Ten more excruciating minutes passed and Tom rocked on the bed. It was now only five minutes away and the knowledge was only making it that much harder.

Bill glanced at the clock and Tom could see his nostrils flare. He glanced downwards, noting the growing lump in Bill's sweatpants. A pathetic whine almost left Tom's lips before he cut himself off. He rocked a little faster on the bed, one knee bouncing up and down.

He knew what Bill was going to do. He didn't know exactly, but he knew what was coming after this and it made his stomach ache with anticipation. His last orgasm at Bill's hand had been far too long ago. As fulfilling as the one in the bathroom this morning had been, Tom knew it was going to be nothing compared to tonight.

“Come here.” Bill's voice jolted him.

He looked up at the clock, surprised to see it was still two minutes until the given time. Bill was strict about everything...

Bill's brow furrowed and he said, “My phone says its time.” He said it so smoothly that Tom didn't know whether he was lying or not. Either way, he didn't care. He got up off the bed awkwardly and eagerly waddled after Bill towards the bathroom.

Once inside, Tom rushed to the toilet, his shaking fingers scrabbling for his pants. Bill came up behind him, grasping his sweatpants and yanking them down in one quick motion. His hands grasped Tom's hips, squeezing and rubbing as Tom relieved himself. He leaned heavily on the counter, his body shivering in delight.

Bill's hips were right up against Tom's naked ass and he could feel his hard cock prodding in between in his ass cheeks, held back only by the sweatpants. Bill's lips ghosted over his shoulder, before pressing down against his neck, making a pattern up to his ear. His warm breath rushed over Tom's skin and he shuddered once more.

“That's so good, baby,” Bill whispered, sounding breathlessly excited. His hand moved from Tom's hips to his cock, encircling him as he gave the last few dribbling streams. With Bill's hand on him, Tom could feel his arousal quickly becoming manifest. “Love it when you do this for me.” Bill whispered to him, causing everything inside of Tom to explode into overwhelming happiness and arousal.

Bill pulled away from him and Tom turned away, their eyes meeting with twin desire.

“Come here.” Bill commanded in a husky tone, drawing Tom back towards the bedroom. Tom stepped out of the sweatpants, leaving them on the bathroom floor as he quickly let Bill lead him. When they were close to the bed, Bill pulled him close, their mouths meeting hotly. Tom moaned as Bill immediately pressed his tongue inside, his piercing pressing against Tom's tongue and palate. His gripped the back of Tom's head, his fingers tangled in a few braids as he plundered his mouth with efficient precision.

Tom weak and aroused by the time Bill eased up, pushing him back on the bed. Tom went, laying himself out as Bill knelt in front of him and stripped off his shirt, leaving the soft, pale plane of his chest bare, decorated by his little, hard nipples. He pushed down his sweatpants and kicked them over the edge of the bed, leaving him naked. Tom's mouth practically watered as Bill's full, hard cock came into view.

“Bill...Bill...” He gasped, reaching out for him.

Bill leaned over him, pressing their bodies together. His kissed Tom's neck and downwards, nipping his collarbones. “What is it, baby?” He asked, lifting a hand to draw his thumb over Tom's pectoral, tracing his nipple.

“Want... want you..” Tom managed to pant, arching his hips up against Bill's. Their erect, aching cocks pressed together and Tom rubbed harder against him, moaning at the friction.

Bill lifted his head and grabbed Tom's hip, “Jesus, stop that.” He said, his face drawn with arousal. Tom squirmed in his grip, reaching out for him again. Bill, however, evaded his grasp and ducked his head, kissing down Tom's quivering stomach. Tom lapsed back against the bed immediately, his knees going weak as Bill's warm, wet lips dragged down even farther. Bill's hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing and massaging the base as his mouth came close to the tip.

Tom whined, his hips surging up as Bill's breath washed over his aching, leaking head. Bill's hand pressed him back down and his lips grazed him. His tongue flicked out, licking quickly over the head. Tom whined, grabbing at sections of the sheets as Bill repeated the motion, slower this time.

“Bill...” He panted.

Bill looked up at him, his eyes hooded with desire. Some of his hair dangled enticingly over his eyes and his mouth was nearly taking Tom's cock in, the head resting against his lower lip.

“Bill, please...” Tom whined, past waiting. He wanted to grab Bill's head and force his cock between the full, plush lips, right down his pretty throat.

Bill's lips parted farther under Tom's gaze and he moved forward slowly, causing a whine to rise up in Tom's throat. His heels dug into the mattress as Bill suddenly latched on, sucking him down hard.

“Ahh!” Tom cried, pleasure rolling through him. He instinctively grabbed onto Bill's hair, holding on as Bill's head began to bob. His hand stayed on his shaft, rubbing up and down each time his mouth ascended. “Fuck, fuck...” Tom moaned, his toes curling as Bill quickly worked him past full blown arousal and into a hazy, pleasured state.

Bill didn't slow down again. He kept sucking steadily, the suction of his mouth firm, almost too hard to bear. Tom writhed under his pleasuring hand, quickly falling apart against Bill's iron will. He lost himself quickly, almost too quickly for his ego to stand, but he was far past that point now. He willingly surrendered, crying out in a trembling tone as he released, hard and long against Bill's velvet tongue. His body clenched and spasmed over and over, tearing through him with the force of a tidal wave.

At last, he lay quivering and weak against the sheets, his world a hazy, throbbing mess.

Bill's mouth left him, Tom's cock sliding from between his lips soft. He sat up slowly, his mouth wet, a cherry red color. His eyes were glazed over with arousal, his cheeks an aroused pink hue.

Tom reached out for him as he laid his body down along Tom's. Their bare skin grazed, sending electric current over Tom's body. He could feel Bill's hard, throbbing cock against his thigh as Bill slowly kissed his neck. His lips pressed against the quick racing of his carotid artery, and he undulated his hips, rubbing his cock against Tom's leg.

“Mmm...” He hummed softly.

Tom lifted a weak hand, his fingertips brushing Bill's stomach. He felt the soft flesh quiver in reaction and he dragged his hand down, encountering the hard column of his erection.

“I... I wanna suck it...” He whispered, his voice rough and weak.

Bill's mouth lifted from his neck and their eyes met. “Do you?” He said, in a teasing tone, as he lifted one hand to touch his cheek. His thumb dragged over Tom's lower lip, enticing him.

“Yes.” Tom murmured.

“For a minute.” Bill conceded.

“Then what?” Tom asked in hushed tone.

Bill licked his lips, his eyes sparkling, “I think you know what.” He replied, causing Tom's blood to rush with excitement. “Now, come here.” Bill said, directing Tom's head down between his legs. He sat up halfway as he watched Tom grasp his cock and immediately plunge it into his mouth. His chest rose sharply, his fingers squeezing hard in Tom's braids.

“Fuck...” He breathed out as Tom sucked him in a steady rhythm. He moaned as Bill's taste exploded across his tongue. The heady scent of him, combined with the sharp taste of pre-cum swirled through his head, making him dizzy with yearning. He looked up at Bill as he sucked him, watching Bill's expression go slack with pleasure.

He slid his mouth off of Bill's cock, and kissed down the underside of him. Bill's brows furrowed as Tom brought his mouth to Bill's full, taut testicles. He could feel Bill's thighs straining on either side of his head as he swirled his tongue over the twin orbs, making a wet mess of the flesh, before he closed his mouth around one.

Bill's fingers clenched in his braids, his acrylics biting hard into Tom's scalp in reaction. Tom gazed up Bill's body with wanton eyes, taking in Bill's tense expression. His straight, white teeth were biting down on his lower lip, hard enough to make the color bleed out. His chest rose and fell sharply as Tom sucked one testicle, before releasing it and going to the other. When he had given both equal treatment, he let his mouth move back up Bill's cock. As soon as he mouth was a safe distance from his testicles, Bill jerked him upwards with a harsh pull on his braids.

“Get up here.” He demanded. He dragged Tom's face close to his, his lips crashing down on Tom's. Tom could still taste himself on Bill's tongue and he quivered deep down, his cock rising to full excitement once more.

Bill pushed him back onto the bed, leaning over him as he shoved his tongue into Tom's mouth, hardly letting him breath for several seconds before he lifted his head. His black and white dreads tumbled down around his beautifully flushed face and the expression in his eyes made Tom feel weak.

“I'm going to fuck you now,” He murmured, drawing a fingertip down Tom's jaw. Tom swallowed hard, nodding quickly in agreement.

“Yes, sir, yes, please,” He managed to push out. His chest and stomach fluttered with exhilarated butterflies and he could hardly stand the excruciating moments of Bill's dark, steamy gaze on him.

At last, Bill rose from the bed and crossed the room to where he had left his Gucci bag. Tom lifted his head to watch Bill's naked form kneel by the bag for a moment before he stood and faced Tom again. He held the bottle of lube in his hand and the intent in his eyes set a tremor all through out Tom's body.

When he returned to the bed, Tom was already grabbing the pillow and stuffing it beneath his ass. Bill's eyes raked over him, glimmering with approval as Tom lifted and spread his legs, leaving himself completely open and vulnerable.

Bill opened the cap of the lube as he slid onto the bed, his hand already reaching towards Tom's body. Their eyes locked as Bill's wet fingertips grazed his entrance and Tom knew from that single glance that Bill was going to give it to him hard and fast.

They hadn't been this closely intimate in several days, as Tom had failed the challenge until now. What little self control remained between them was claimed mostly by Bill and even Tom could see the strain in his eyes.

Bill's fingers were quick and efficient, working him open almost effortlessly. Tom had little to no resistance and was all to eager to have any part of Bill inside him, working that magic that only his twin possessed.

Tom closed his eyes, moaning as Bill's put two, then three fingers into him, twisting them back and forth until he gaped open.

“Please...” Tom gasped as Bill's fingertips grazed over his prostate. He could feel everything down there hot, wet, and throbbing and he didn't know how much more torture he could stand. The first orgasm had hardly sated the desire that had been building for days, no matter how conflicted his feelings had been during that time. One thing was certain now – he wanted Bill, and he wanted him now.

As if sensing his need and wanting it just as badly, Bill withdrew his fingers. Tom cracked his eyes open to look up at him, tracing his dark, desirous expression with an adoring gaze.

Bill poured out more lube, coating his erect and vitally throbbing cock with long, deft fingers. Tom hitched in a breath at the sight of his long pale fingers wrapped delicately around the thick, red rod of flesh. He gazed up Bill's body to his his dark, desirous expression, shuddering deeply inside as Bill leaned forward. He grasped Tom's thigh, spreading him open even wider as he directly his cock to his cleft and the quivering entrance.

His eyes rolled back in his head as Bill pressed forward, penetrating him deeply in one long slide. He grasped at the sheets as he heard Bill give a low moan, the most arousing sound in the world. He manged to drag his eyes back up to Bill's lust-hazed expression as Bill's hips gave a few short thrusts against his ass, “So tight and hot, baby,” Bill murmured down at him, his gaze raping Tom of all sense, the sound of his voice tearing away what shreds were left of his composure.

“Bill...” Tom moaned. He wanted Bill to fuck him hard and fast until they both lost control to their desires. He wanted them coming together...

“I know, baby,” Bill said, his voice raspy with desire. He leaned over Tom, his hips beginning to rock against him, thrusting his hard, pulsing cock deep into Tom's aching, desirous body.

“Yes...” Tom moaned as their flesh began to slap together and their breathing began to make a choppy yet synchronous harmony.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, baby,” Bill promised, gazing down at him with half-lidded eyes, “Gonna fuck you 'til you come for me.”

“Yes..” Tom whimpered, agreeing readily. He wanted nothing more than what Bill wanted.

Bill dragged Tom's hips higher and Tom wraps his legs around Bill, pulling himself up against Bill's cock. He moaned as Bill began to drive against his prostate, hitting the wanting bud of flesh in consistent attacks.

“Bill, fuck, I...” Tom moaned, staring up at Bill's gorgeous and pleasured face. “I'm gonna cum... gonna cum for you...”

“Yes...” Bill panted, his voice breathless and husky as he rocked harder against Tom, pushing them both towards the edge.

Tom moaned and reached down to grab his aching cock. He only needed a few more touches to explode.... Bill's fingers clinched suddenly around his own, their hands joining to jack Tom's cock up and down several hard, determined times. Tom's mouth fell open, his body arching as the pleasure pounded closer and closer. The orgasm came stampeding towards him so fast that Tom barely hard time to know it. He stiffened as the sharp tide of pleasure crashed over his groin. His mouth opened, but he could hardly make a sound as he came hard and fast with Bill's hand on him, and his cock in him. His release gushed from his tip, dousing his stomach and their knuckles.

“Oh, baby, baby...” Bill moaned, his face drawn as his hips quivered and thrust harder and harder. Tom moaned as Bill jarred him with increasingly rough penetrations until Bill arched against him. His hand grappled at the side of Tom's face as he bent down over him, his body taut and quavering. He pressed his face against Tom's neck, his breath hot and heavy against his flesh, as he came inside him. His hips slowed to a few languid thrusts as he milked the last of his release from himself before he collapsed completely on top of Tom.

They were both still breathing heavily as Tom rolled onto his side and cradled Bill closer. Bill's arms went around him and they lay in contented silence until they both began to drift, exhausted by the challenge and their efforts here on the bed.

When Tom awoke some time later, Bill's hands were already drifting over him again, exploring his body in a slower, more sensual way than the hurried, desperate moments earlier. Tom easily gave in, letting Bill have complete control of his body as always.

There was no one else he would rather give that right too, no one he could trust to guide them. In hindsight, Tom smiled softly about the challenge. Bill really did know best.


End file.
